Lights Camera Action
by Virus1997
Summary: Aoba, Ren and the others become seiyuu for an upcoming anime. AU: they're known seiyuus ((motivation is the upcoming DMMD Animation))


Lights, Camera, Action!

**A/N: Just going to say some few words before starting up O3O**

As you may know already, DRAMAtical Murder will have its own animation as well so really excited about it, although I have my own thoughts about it and hoping it will not turn as the same as Togainu no Chi when it got animated way back around 2007 or 2008.

Sorry If I became in active for some time anyway the story "Link Status" will have its 2nd chapter real soon and lastly;

April's coming, that means its Summer time again (Here in the Philippines \^. ^/ ). And also Aoba-san's birthday is approaching, 22nd of April. ((we have the same month and zodiac sign))

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters; it is owned by Nitro+CHiRAL.**

**Scene 1: Where it's all going to start.**

It was already pass 8:00Am when Ren woke me up; it was Monday again and it was the start of a long week. As I sit upright on my bed, Ren greeted in his calm, composed tone.

"Good Morning, Aoba"

"Good Morning to you too, Ren" Saying it with a smile, I get up from bed lazily, my body still adjusting as I stand up from bed.

"I have already prepared breakfast and also while you were sleeping, a message came to your phone" Ren said as he approaches the door heading down to the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you Ren. I'll be there in just a sec." I watch Ren head out of my room as I stretch my body and yawn. After stretching, I picked up my phone and go thru the message that I receive. There I saw a highlighted message line indicating that it's an unread message. I press the unread message on the screen of my phone and I read it.

**From: Noiz  
To: Aoba**

**Subject: New script for the new show**

**Message: **Yo! The New Script came in today, come to the studio later. Same goes for Ren, were going to rehearse. The others are going to come as well later.

-End-

After reading the message, I replied back to Noiz and told I'll be at the studio later. After sending the message, I put my phone into the pocket of my pants and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Ren.

I arrived in the kitchen there I saw in the table a lot food prepared by Ren for breakfast.

"Sit here and eat your breakfast while it's still hot, Aoba" As Ren said it, he placed a cup of coffee beside the plate of which Ren pointed me to sit. I followed Ren and sit in the chair afterwards Ren followed and sit next to me and we eat breakfast.

"Itadekimasu" Ren and I both said as we eat breakfast.

"How is it? It's not too bland right, Aoba?" Ren asked in a bit serious tone to confirm whether I liked it or not.

"No, it's fine Ren. It Delicious, Thank you" I smiled to Ren to ease up his worried look on his face.

"Thank god you liked it, Aoba" Ren being relieved that I liked the food smiled back to me and we enjoyed eating breakfast. After we ate breakfast, I discuss with Ren about the new script that came in.

"So about the message that I received, it's about the new script for the new show that is going to be aired soon, so we need to head to the studio later to pick it up and rehearse with the others later"

"Understood" Ren calmly replied.

As we finished discussing about the script, we both stand-up from our chairs and start cleaning up, I let Ren Head to the bathroom first while I clean up the pots and plates that was used to compensate Ren from the trouble of cooking breakfast.

After 10 minutes of cleaning in the kitchen, I head upstairs to prepare my stuff before taking a shower. That way while I wait for Ren to finish up in the bathroom, I already have prepared my things for work. As I finish up preparing, Ren came into my room wearing only I towel on his waist. I feel my cheeks heating up a bit from the sight I'm seeing and I immediately look away to hide my blushing face from Ren.

"I'm done taking a bath, Aoba"

"A-ah, yes, I'll be taking a bath now" I tried to calm myself as I respond to Ren. As I pick up my change of clothes and towel before heading to the bathroom, Ren noticed that my face was slightly red and he stopped me in my tracks to ask me.

"Aoba are you not feeling well?" As he does so, Ren placed the back of his palm on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

"No, it's nothing" Mumbling my respond, Ren retracts his hand from my forehead and puts a worried on his face.

"Are you sure, Aoba? I don't want you to push yourself if you're not feeling well"

Nodding in respond, I smile to Ren to reassure him that nothing's wrong. Convinced enough, Ren let me continue walking towards the bathroom and there sighed heavily before looking up in front of the mirror.

"Wahh, I'm really red to the ear. Ren should be more careful special if we have a guest here at home."

Finally managing to calm myself down, I turn on the shower.

Ren and I have been a couple for 2 months now, been even so were still adjusting to our new relationship status. At first Koujaku, Clear and Grandma were shocked but soon later they finally accept it and there happy for us now. As for Mink, his attitude sometimes his unpredictable but I can tell his concern for me and Ren, so I'm really happy about it. And as for Noiz, at 1st he doesn't want to accept the fact that me and Ren had become lovers but about 2 or 3 weeks ago he finally managed to accept it and congratulated Ren and I. now Ren and Noiz are friends now.

As I finished up, I wear my clothes and dried up my hair before heading of the bathroom. I head back to my room and went to the veranda to hang my towel and pick up my bag. After that I head to the living room and there I see Ren reading something and waiting for me.

"Ren, let's go"

"Okay"

As Ren switches off the A/C and the lights from the living room, I got my shoes and Ren's from the cabinet near the entrance. After we put on our shoes, I let Ren out first and checked everything before stepping out and locking the door.

"Okay, were ready to leave"

Ren respond by holding my right hand and smiled at me lightly. In return I smiled back happily to Ren as we walk down towards the parking lot and head to work together.


End file.
